The art will show various patents directed to tiltable surface game toys such as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,479,033 Crisafulli et al 1969 2,522,782 Glickman 1950 3,539,188 Salverda 1970 3,554,553 Hayashi 1971 3,680,864 Peterson 1972 3,751,038 O'Keefe 1973 3,787,055 Kraemer 1974 3,815,917 Brown 1974.
These old disclosures represent efforts to provide tiltable surface game toys which accomplish similar results but with very involved and composite structures functioning in a different manner. The average of said patents provides merely a tiltable game surface within a support housing where depending upon the tilt of the game surface, arrived at in various manners, causes a ball or other object to move with respect to the walls of the main housing for striking or reaching certain targets.